Disertación de la conversación post beso Harry&Cho
by pruepotter1
Summary: Formato Editado. Lo que hacen las noches de insomnio. Media hora mas tarde, Harry entró en la sala común y encontró a Hermione y Ron...


_**NOTAS DE AUTORA:** Ojalá que los shippers de otras parejas den una oportunidad a esta disertación... al menos se reiran un rato (es de eso de lo que va todo esto) y si encima consiguiera haceros cambiar de opinión PUES MIRA! Eso que me llevaria. No, en serio... esta graciosa (y no lo digo solo por haberla escrito yo)._

_

* * *

_

_Bueno gente, esta teoría nació una fatídica noche hace a penas unos días. He de decir q un ratillo antes nos habíamos hincado un par de cigarritos de la risa. Situémonos, jueves 4 de la madrugada Netzach (osease mi sister) leyendo Fics por el ordenador y yo a su vera releyendo el 5º libro. Y cuales fueron los designios del destino q me fui a topar de lleno con esta magnifica (en mi opinión perfecta obra de arte jamás lograda) conversación._

_Nuestra amiga Billiwig vino a casa la noche siguiente y, cito palabras textuales, dijo: Siempre que releo el 5º libro mis manos me llevan a esta parte, había algo que me desconcertaba, algo que no me cuadraba. Hoy he visto la luz. _

_Con estas palabras y sus aportaciones Billiwig nos convenció para que la publicáramos. Gracias Billiwig, espero que te gusten los cambios. _

_No os asustéis mucho MUAJAJAJAJAJA y tampoco os canséis intentando hacernos ver q las cosas no son asin! Q esto solo lo hacemos para divertirnos un rato!_

* * *

**Media hora mas tarde, Harry entró en la sala común y encontró a Hermione y Ron en los mejores sitios junto a la chimenea, casi todos los demás se habían acostado. Hermione estaba escribiendo una carta larguísima; ya había llenado medio rollo de pergamino, que colgaba por el borde de la mesa. Ron estaba tumbado sobre la alfombra de la chimenea intentando terminar sus deberes de transformaciones. **

_La información más relevante será la subrayada. Nuestros comentarios en cursiva... y el resto os lo podeis imaginar vosotros soltos, jeje._

**-¿por qué has tardado tanto?- preguntó Ron cuando Harry se sentó en la butaca al lado de la de Hermione.**

_Paso de preguntaros porque la Rowling se pasa la mayor parte de su vida sentando a Hermione al lado de Harry, eso es algo q escapa a mi control._

**Harry no contestó. Estaba conmocionado.**

_Estaba conmocionado... ¿QUÉ? Hacia media hora escasa que había estado con Cho. Había hecho realidad su sueño, le gustaba Cho, era la chica de la película, la inalcanzable y... ¿ESTABA CONMOCIONADO? Quien vuelve conmocionado de estar con la chica q le gusta? Quiero decir, ya se q a veces pasa q solo con besar a una persona ya sabes si quieres repetir o no pero... ¡Conmocionado! Rowling podría haber dicho que estaba en una nube, o que parecía flotando en el aire sería lo lógico en ese momento, le acababan de dar su primer beso... pero no, el chico vuelve conmocionado._

**Por una parte quería contarles a sus amigos lo que acababa de suceder, pero por otra prefería llevarse el secreto a la tumba**

_Prefería llevarse el secreto a la tumba! El beso NO le ha gustado en lo absoluto! Pero q le han hecho pobret meu? Muy mal lo tiene q haber pasado (si aunque el beso sea una patata es un beso) Yo a este niño no lo entiendo._

**-¿Estas bien Harry?- preguntó Hermione mirando con ojos escrutadores por encima del extremo de la pluma.**

_Bueno, bueno, bueno... aki esta mi frase, LA FRASE H&H por excelencia, la mía. "Miró con ojos escrutadores por encima del borde de la pluma" ¿Qué hizo que? Habéis intentado escenificar ese gesto? Yo si, Hermione en teoría esta a su bola escribiendo y de repente le mira levantando y ladeando la cabeza ligeramente, contrayendo el entrecejo progresivamente y mirándole escrutadoramente para intentar averiguar que cojones le ha hecho Cho a su Harry... que lo ha tenido no-se-sabe-cuanto-tiempo secuestrado... y se lo devuelve conmocionado. Angelet! "...miró con ojos escrutadores..." DIOS! ES TAN OBVIO._

**Harry se encogió de hombros con poco entusiasmo. La verdad es que no sabía si estaba bien o no.**

_Claro q no¿cómo lo va a saber? SI ESTA CONMOCIONADO! Hace media hora ha estado con Cho, Q LE GUSTABA HACE POCO MAS DE MEDIA HORA! Pero al chiquito le ha dado por q no le gusta y, mira, eso ya no se lo quitamos de la cabeza. Cho mala, mala, mala, malota! Alé! Muajajajajajaja_

**-¿qué pasa?- inquirió Ron, y se incorporó...- ¿te ha ocurrido algo? **

**Harry no estaba seguro de por donde empezar, y tampoco estaba seguro de que quisiera explicárselo. Cuando por fin decidió no decir nada, Hermione tomó las riendas de la situación.**__

_Vamos a ver. "Hermione tomó las riendas de la situación" Que vio en Harry la intención de escabullirse! (no q le miraba con ojos escrutadores!), ella no seria la q se quedase sin saber lo q había pasado, la q le permitiese irse sin contar na! NO, ella tomó las riendas porque TENIA que saberlo._

**-¿Es Cho?- preguntó con seriedad- ¿Te ha abordado después de la reunión?**

_Preguntó con seriedad osea no estaba de coña. Esto era muy serio. "¿Te ha abordado después de la reunión?" ABORDADO... LA TRADUCCIÓN LITERAL DE ESA PALABRA NO ES ABORDADO, ES ACORRALADO! Si abordado ya suena contundente de la hostia acorralado ya es pa tirar cohetes. Acorralado es encañonado, encerrado, abordado in extremis y obligado. Que clase de amiga pregunta esto de esta forma? A ver, q si es amiga y a Harry le gusta Cho no es un abordado. Que acorralado suena a malo malísimo. Entiendo un ¿es Cho verdad¿Habéis hablado/se ha quedado/ te ha comido la boca... son opciones, después de la reunión? Pero ese TE y el ABORDAR juntos... le dan un carácter victimista a Harry realmente poco usual... no será mas bien que no quiere creer que fuera el quien empezó o simplemente tuviera alguna posibilidad de escapatoria? Vamos q no quiere creer que haya empezado él. Herm te lo digo desde aki NO fue el quien empezó, fue esa loba!_

**Harry muy sorprendido, asintió con la cabeza, Ron rió por la bajo, pero paró cuando Hermione lo miró con severidad**

_"Harry muy sorprendido..." Claro q muy sorprendido! Si Hermione ha dado en el clavo. Que Cho es, perdón era hasta hace media hora su amor platónico y de repente Hermione sabe lo q esta pasando y encima el idiota de Ron partiéndose el culo! Ron eso no nos ha hecho gracia a ninguno. Madura un poco Ron! Bueno, Hermione lo miró con severidad (a Ron) Yo creo que Hermione se esta empezando a calentar... ella no hace mas que intentar sonsacar a Harry y la actitud de Ron no ayuda nada._

**-¿Y... que quería?- preguntó Ron fingiendo indiferencia **

**-Pues...- empezó a decir Harry con voz ronca; luego se aclaró la garganta y lo intentó de nuevo- Pues... ella... **

**-¿Os habéis besado?- inquirió Hermione bruscamente**

_"Inquirió bruscamente" Esta estresada y está calentándose progresivamente. Inquirió bruscamente? Eso es un "déjate de rollos Harry, al grano". "Os habéis besado" LE ESTA ACUSANDO es q no lo veis?_

**Ron se incorporo tan deprisa que derramo el tintero sobre la alfombra. Ignorando por completo el desastre miró con interés a Harry. **

**-Bueno ¿qué?- dijo. **

**Harry miró a Ron, que lo miraba a su vez entre risueño y curioso; luego dirigió la vista hacia Hermione, que tenía el entrecejo fruncido, y asintió con la cabeza.**

_Vale, en una mano tengo a un Ron risueño y curioso y en la otra ANDA! Mira lo que tengo aki! Una Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido. Hola soy Hermione estoy enfadada, esto no guta nada de nada, acaba rápido con mi sufrimiento Harry, MATAME YA! (lo se, pero es que me va el melodrama jejejejeje). Y claro Harry viéndose acorralado (me suena a algo y no se a que) asiente. Hermione no le ha dado mas opción que decir lo que ha pasado (entre otras cosas porque un ataque así significa que ya lo sabia) Nada menos que una pregunta directa! Y las preguntas directas requieren respuestas directas, muy a pesar de lo que Harry quiera porque ese asentir con la cabeza implica derrota, es un "tengo que decirlo necesariamente" (aunque me habría gustado llevármelo a la tumba)._

**-¡Toma! **

**Ron hizo un ademán de triunfo con el puño y se puso a reír a carcajadas; unos estudiantes de segundo año de aspecto tímido que estaban mas allá, junto a la ventana, se sobresaltaron. Harry esbozó una sonrisa de mala gana al ver que Ron se revolcaba sobre la alfombra. Hermione, por su parte, lanzó a Ron una mirada de profundo disgusto y siguió escribiendo su carta**_. _

_Ron macho, ya te vale... no tienes remedio, NORMAL que ella te mire con profundo disgusto. Sus sueños se acaban de... POR MERLÍN! Harry ha besado a Cho y tu, tú revolcándote sobre la alfombra. Pero no ves que su cara es de que no le ha gustado un pelo? Y sigue con la carta, yo creo que para tratar de controlarse y no gritarte. Por si no ha quedado ya lo suficientemente claro que Harry está forzado va y sonríe de mala gana(por obligación) solo por el numerito que esta haciendo Ron. Oh si Ronnie, a veces te mereces una dolorosa muerte._

**-¿y que?- preguntó Ron por fin mirando a su amigo- ¿cómo ha sido? **

**Harry reflexiono un momento **

**-Húmedo- respondió sinceramente. Ron hizo un ruido que podía interpretarse tanto como expresión de júbilo como de asco, no estaba claro-. Porque ella estaba llorando- aclaró Harry**

_"Húmedo" dijo sinceramente... húmedo... ¿húmedo? Pero que palabra mas horrible. ¿Quién se la ha inventado?. No, ahora en serio, quien califica de húmedo su primer beso? Quien califica de húmedo a cualquier beso? Eso es asqueroso, suena muy pero que muy mal. Me reafirmo en que no le ha gustado en lo absoluto. Y Harry viendo la cara de Ron no puede más que justificarse, porque recordemos que Hermione sigue enfrascada en la carta (a saber lo que estará escribiendo)._

**- ¡Ah!- dijo Ron, y su sonrisa se apagó un poco- ¿tan malo eres besando? **

**-No lo se- contestó Harry, que no se lo había planteado, e inmediatamente lo asaltó la preocupación- quizá si **

**-Claro que no- intervino Hermione distraídamente sin dejar de escribir**

_"Claro que no" (No coment sobre posibilidades, ya todos hemos leido el fragmento oculto de OdF, muy buena por cierto) "intervino Hermione distraídamente sin dejar de escribir" esta escribiendo si, pero está con la parabólica plantá. Se está papando la conversación de pe a pa haciendo como que no. Y a la vez esta escribiendo una carta. Vosotros que pensáis que escribe en esa carta? Porque a mi me da que ella se está desquitando de lo lindo._

**-¿cómo lo sabes?- le preguntó Ron **

**-Porque últimamente Cho se pasa el día llorando- respondió Hermione con toda la tranquilidad- En las comidas, en los lavabos... En todas partes.**

_"...respondió Hermione con toda tranquilidad" ¿Porque la Rowling se empeña en hacernos ver que Hermione esta tranquila? Porque esa preocupación por su bienestar? A santo de que no debería estar tranquila? Pero si además Hermione suele ser muy comedida (bueno a ratos)... no será que Jo sabe lo duro que está siéndole a Hermione sobrellevar esa conversación y por ello se ve obligada a informarnos una y otra vez sobre su salud mental... no sería tan descabellado ¿no?_

**-Y tu Harry creíste que unos besos la animarían¿no?- preguntó Ron y sonrió burlonamente. **

**-Ron- dijo Hermione con gravedad mientras mojaba la pluma en el tintero- eres el ser mas insensible que jamás he tenido la desgracia de conocer**

_Y aquí vuelve Ron a la carga¿Cómo se puede ser TAAAN torpe? "Ron" dijo Hermione con gravedad "eres el ser más insensible que jamás he tenido la desgracia de conocer" (por favor, os pido fervientemente que intentéis escenificar esto) Pero si siquiera le mira! DIOS! No lo puedo creer, Hermione definitivamente se ha puesto de mala uva (es aquello de "hoy solo sale veneno sarcástico por mi boca"). Y ese cabreo que esta pagando con Ron ¿de donde sale?. Que Hermione si tiene sentido del humor, que trivializa las cosas y sabe que Ron esta de broma. Por quien se siente tan ofendida? Por Harry obviamente no, quizá sea por Cho... como pueden hablar de una chica así? Quizá lo ve como un ataque general a las mujeres (no se, se me va la pinza) Pero pongámonos en el caso de que no fuera por ninguna de esas cosas, quizá es simplemente que no le gusta la actitud que está teniendo Ron y está empezando a mosquearse. Quizá esperaba que su amigo se solidarizara con ella comprendiendo lo poco que le gustaba aquella conversación. Quizá lo de "insensible" viniera por lo mal que lo estaba pasando ella (uno puede ser egoísta de vez en cuando). Recordad que hasta aquí Hermione sigue la carta y la conversación a la vez ehh. ¿Alguien ve posible que la carta no vaya de la conversación? Si no es así menudo cacao mental acabaría teniendo la pobre._

**-¿qué se supone...- replicó Ron- ¿qué clase de persona llora mientras están besándola? **

**-Si- dijo Harry con un deje de desesperación- ¿quién? **

**Hermione los miró a los dos como si le dieran lástima. **

**-¿es que no entendéis como debe sentirse Cho? **

**-No- contestaron Harry y Ron a la vez **

**Hermione suspiró y dejo la pluma sobre la mesa.**

_"Hermione les miró a los dos como si le dieran lastima" "pero con que clase de degenerados estoy conviviendo? Como es posible que sean tan tarugos? Que alguien me lo explique... VICTOR! Víctor vuelve, te necesito. Tengo como amigos a un par de neandertales inmaduros! Y encima... ENCIMA me gusta uno de ellos... Y además tendré que ser yo la que se lo explique. PUES SE VAN A CAGAR! "Hermione suspiró y dejó la pluma sobre la mesa"._

**-A ver, es evidente que esta muy triste por la muerte de Cedric. Supongo que, además esta hecha un lío porque antes le gustaba Cedric y ahora le gusta Harry, y no puede decidir cual de los dos le gusta más. Por otra, parte, debe sentirse culpable, porque a lo mejor cree que es un insulto a la memoria de Cedric besarse con Harry y esas cosas, y también debe preocuparle que dirá la gente si empieza a salir con Harry. De todos modos, lo mas probable es que no este segura de lo que siente por Harry, porque el estaba con Cedric cuando este murió, así que todo es muy complicado y doloroso¡ Ah, y por si fuera poco, teme que la echen del equipo de quiddicth de Ravenclaw porque últimamente vuela muy mal!**

_A ver, a ver, a ver... me he perdido. ¿Desde cuando Hermione sabe tantas cosas de Cho? Aquí vuelve a aparecer la confabulación Hermione-Ginny-Luna. Si amigas de la pareja del fénix (chicos tomad nota!) Las mujeres hablamos! Es una realidad indiscutible, NECESITAMOS DESAHOGARNOS, y a quien vas a sincerarte? A tu amiga (en este caso Ginny) y de quien es amiga Ginny? De Luna. Y en que casa está Luna? En Ravenclaw (ya veo que vamos atando cabos) y que yo sepa Luna y Cho no es que sean muy amigas que digamos, así que para que Luna se entere, se lo diga a Ginny y Ginny se lo acabe contando a Hermione algún interés especial tiene que haber de por medio. Ahora pasando a otra cosa. ¿Cuántas veces dice Cedric? 4 veces en un momento... Hermione cari que Harry esta chungo por ello (porque metes el dedo en la llaga?) Que no hacia falta nombrarlo tanto! Y ese "... besarse con Harry y esas cosas..." Hay pillina! Sabes que a Harry no le ha gustado el beso¿realmente necesitas recalcarlo? Y ese "... y esas cosas..." me suena más a negación que a otra cosa. Vamos Herm! Toca aceptarlo, repite conmigo "Harry ha besado a Cho, se ha liado con Cho, es muy probable que haya incluso palpado a Cho (yo se que no pero te veo celosona y los celos y la imaginación no son buenos compañeros)... repite conmigo". Y luego encima te cebas con el pobre chaval... que si Cho no está segura de lo que siente, que si todo es muy complicado por que Harry fue la ultima persona que vio a Cedric con vida y no se que burradas más... es muy macabro. ¿Cómo va a volver a ver a Cho sin recordar las palabras de Hermione en su cabeza? "A Cho solo le gustas porque espera que de alguna manera la esencia de Cedric pasara a tu cuerpo cuando él dejó este mundo". Nena, ya te vale!_

**-Cuando Hermione terminó su discurso se produjo un silencio de perplejidad, Entonces Ron dijo: **

**-Nadie puede sentir tantas cosas a la vez. ¡Explotaría! **

**-Que tu tengas la variedad de emociones de una cucharilla de té no significa que los demás seamos iguales- repuso Hermione con crueldad, y volvió a coger su pluma.**

_Está cabreada y sarcástica ¿o es broma?. Alguien la ha visto tan así en algún otro momento? Jo ha dicho claramente que Hermione repuso con crueldad... sigue cebándose con Ron. En lo que muchos shippers ven como un momento R&H yo veo un ataque directo de ira descontrolada dirigida a nuestro queridísimo Ron. Y con ese enfado descomunal vuelve a coger la pluma para seguir escribiendo su carta. ¿Queda bastante claro ya que en la carta se va a desquitar de toda esta conversación? ES IMPOSIBLE QUE EN ESE ESTADO ESCRIBA SOBRE OTRA COSA!_

**-Fue ella la que empezó- explicó Harry- yo no habría...Vino a mi y... cuando me di cuenta, estaba llorando desconsoladamente. Yo no sabía que hacer...**

_HARRY! PERO ¿PORQUE TE JUSTIFICAS DE ESTA MANERA? Es que es un siempre no defraudar a Hermione, siempre preocupado por lo que ella pueda pensar. TE ESTAS JUSTIFICANDO ANTE ELLA! Es que no te das cuenta?_

**-No me extraña, Harry- comentó Ron, alarmado solo de pensarlo **

**-Lo único que tenías que hacer era ser cariñoso con ella- aclaró Hermione levantando la cabeza con impaciencia- Lo fuiste¿verdad?**

_Levantando la cabeza con impaciencia... con impaciencia. Como queriendo asegurarse de que (si, se ha besado con Cho) pero se habrá portado bien. Es un "Merlín! Que al menos no sea un capullo". "Lo fuiste verdad?" a la Rowling le ha faltado poner un inquirió bruscamente porque ahí Herm ya sabe lo que va a venir a continuación y no le gusta nada, NADA. Si levanta la cabeza con impaciencia indica que mira directamente a Harry. Ese "Lo fuiste¿verdad?" lo dice mirándole directamente a los ojos. Y me encanta ver como Hermione sigue haciendo dos cosas a la vez, menuda cartita le espera al destinatario._

**-Bueno- contestó Harry, y un desagradable calor se extendió a su cara- Mas o menos... Le di unas palmaditas en la espalda...- parecía que Hermione estaba conteniéndose con muchísima dificultada para no poner los ojos en blanco**

_Bueno... lo se Herm, lo se... tenias la pequeña esperanza de que tus sospechas no fueran ciertas, pero no, desengáñate. ESTAS ENAMORADA DE UN ZOPENCO! (tanto tiempo con Ron y Hagrid causa estragos). Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda! Comprendo que Hermione se solidarice con Cho... ESO NO SE LO DESEARIAS NI A TU PEOR ENEMIGA¿Pero de donde lo han sacado?. Yo me imagino a Hermione discutiendo mentalmente "Pues por que tiene que gustarme?... yo no quiero que una persona así me guste... NO ME DA LA GANA!... que puedo esperar de él? si le ha dado unas palmaditas en la espalda! Pues ahora me enfado y no respiro hasta que deje de gustarme! Ale! (MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA: Risas descontroladas de las autoras)_

**-Bueno, supongo que puedo ser peor. ¿vas a volver a verla? **

**-Me imagino que si. En las reuniones del ED¿no? **

**-Ya sabes a que me refiero- contestó Hermione impaciente**

_Impaciente¿porqué Hermione sigue impaciente? Si no le gustase Harry no le importaría hasta tal grado que volviera a verse con Cho. Esto no es simplemente la preocupación de una amiga... esto son celos puros y duros. Quiere saber a que situación va a tener que enfrentarse a partir de ahora para ir poniéndose en lo peor. ¿Además porque Hermione esta tan absolutamente desubicada si es MAS que obvio que a Harry no le ha gustado el beso con Cho?_

**Harry no dijo nada. Las palabras de su amiga le abrían un nuevo mundo de aterradoras posibilidades. Intentó imaginar que iba a algún sitio con Cho (a hogsmeade, quizá) y que estaba a solas con ella durante varias horas seguidas. Después de lo que había pasado, lo lógico era que Cho esperase que le pidiera salir con él... Aquella idea hizo que el estomago se le encogiera dolorosamente.**

_Aterradoras posibilidades por quedar con la chica que supuestamente te gusta, te ha gustado hasta hace nada... te ha gustado hasta que te has besado con ella! (Jo is our King). Aquella idea hizo que el estomago se le encogiera dolorosamente... ufff, no hay revoloteo de mariposas? No hay siquiera un pequeño atisbo de que la idea nos pueda gustar?. Porque sigue Hermione empecinada en que Harry quiera algo con Cho? La veo muy lentita esta noche ehh!_

**-No te preocupes- continuó Hermione, que volvía a estar enfrascada en la redacción de su carta- tendrás oportunidades de sobra para pedírselo **

**-¿y si Harry no quiere?- insinuó Ron, que había estado observando a su amigo con una expresión de perspicacia poco habitual en él.**

_Creo que la aceptación de Hermione ha sido excesiva, le ha nublado la mente! No es capaz de ver que a Harry no le hace ninguna gracia la idea de volver a estar con Cho a solas, está obcecada y lo peor de todo es que es Ron quien lo ve Y LA MISMA ROWLING NOS LO DICE! "... con una expresión de perspicacia poco habitual en él" ¿Qué está pasando, se han intercambiado los papeles. Ron ha visto a Hermione tan poco acertada en esta ocasión que ha tenido que salir en ayuda de su amigo... eso no es algo que se pueda ver todos los dias. Y Hermione VUELVE A ESTAR ENFRASCADA EN SU CARTA!_

**-No seas tonto- repuso Hermione distraídamente- Hace siglos que a Harry le gusta Cho ¿verdad Harry?**

_Chica dejalo ya! Ni te esfuerces en tratar de hacernos pensar que hablas distraídamente, en lo de actuar te veo justita... muy justita. Pero al menos haces pensar a Harry, y eso es un punto (creo)._

**Él no contestó. Si, Cho le gustaba desde hacía siglos, pero siempre se había imaginado una escena en la que aparecían los dos, ella estaba divirtiéndose, y no llorando desconsoladamente sobre su hombro**

_Le gustaba desde hacia siglos... pero había dejado de gustarle hacia algo más de media hora. En el momento en que su amor platónico, su ideal había desaparecido al tenerlo a su alcance (esa es la definición exacta de lo que es un amor platónico de toda la vida, y por ello es por lo que no nos liamos con ellos NUNCA, por mucho que nos gusten. Que sabes que es un error... que cuando lo tienes ya no lo quieres y ese amor se escapa de entre los dedos como el humo)._

**-Oye¿para quién es esa novela que estás escribiendo?- le preguntó Ron a Hermione mientras intentaba leer lo que había escrito en el trozo de pergamino que ya llegaba al suelo. Ella lo subió para que Ron no pudiera ver nada.**

_Y como siempre aki llega Ron para sacar a Harry de sus pensamientos y así evitar que tanto él como nosotros lleguemos a alguna conclusión (No, si la Rowling tonta no es...)_

**-Para Víctor- contestó **

**-¿Víctor Krum? **

**-¿A cuantos Víctor más conocemos?**

_Ahí esta el misterioso destinatario de la carta. Nada más y nada menos que Víctor Krum! Ufff pobre Víctor, lo que le espera. Si además tenemos en cuenta que Víctor le dijo a Harry que Hermione hablaba muchísimo (según el demasiado) de él. ¿De que va a hablar con el por carta y con esta conversación de trasfondo? Yo no quiero ni imaginar lo que pueda haber llegado a escribir. Seguro que todo burradas._

**-Para Víctor- contestó **

**-¿Víctor Krum? **

**-¿A cuantos Víctor más conocemos? **

**Ron no dijo nada, pero parecía contrariado.**

_Bueno, para explicar el comportamiento de Ron en esta parte, hay que tener cierta visión de conjunto. Leed esto que sigue y ahora hablamos._

_**Harry Potter y La Orden del Fenix**_

_**Pag. 420**_

**Cuando se levantaron de la mesa, Hermione se levantó tambien y, cojiendo a Harry por un brazo y apartándole un poco le susurró. **

**No dejes que Ron lea lo que hay escrito en las insignias de los Slytherin- Harry la miró de manera inquisitiva, pero ella negó con la cabeza para avisarlo, porque Ron se acercaba a ellos sin prisa, con aire perdido y desesperado-. ¡Buena suerte, Ron!- Le deseó Hermione poniéndose de puntillas y besándole en la mejilla-. Y a ti tambien, Harry... **

**Pareció que Ron volvia un poco en si cuando recorrieron el Gran Comedor hacia la puerta. Entonces se tocó el sitio donde Hermione lo habia besado, un tanto aturdido, como si no estuviera muy seguro de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Estaba tan distraido que no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedia a su alrededor, pero Harry, intrigado, al pasar junto a la mesa de Slytherin echó una ojeada a las insignias con forma de corona, y esta vez vió las palabras que habia grabadas en ellas: **

**-A Weasley vamos a coronar. **

_Vale! Empecemos. A Ron le dan informaciones contradictorias! Y el pobre se nos lia. NORMAL! Nos pasaria a todos. Osea que tenemos a Ron, al que Hermione a veces parece odiar y al que de la misma forma otras tantas le da (así porque si) alguna muestra de cariño inesperado. Ron mi vida, siento defraudarte pero eso solo es desde tu punto de vista... en general siempre que Hermione hace alguna de estas cosas hay una clara explicación... ESTAN A PUNTO DE HACERTE PUPITA POR ALGUN LADO! Pero nadie te culpa (de verdad)... ¿como vas a saber tu que Hermione, conocedora de tu animadversión por los gestos cariñosos y sabedora de tu reacción, decida (por hacerte un favor) darte un beso para atontarte y que no llegues al campo más desanimado de lo que estas? Pues de estas hay muchas y como comprendereis esta situación debe de resultar para Ron tremendamente confusa. Y ES LÓGICO QUE MÁS TARDE SE CONTRARIE! Como no se va a contrariar si tiene información contradictoria! Es como si Hermione le diera esperanzas y se las quitara en un chasquido. Además este otro momento Ron&Hermione no acaba ahí. Aunque esto se sale un poco de lo que estamos haciendo, no podemos evitar hacer hincapié en algo tan normal como que si le deseas suerte a un amigo y le das un beso necesariamente tienes que hacer lo mismo con el otro amigo que esta TAMBIEN a tu lado y que el "¡Buena suerte, Ron!- Le deseó Hermione poniéndose de puntillas y besándole en la mejilla-. Y a ti tambien, Harry..." acaba en los puntos suspensivos... Hermione le dio un beso a Harry (y si no se lo dio, se lo DEBIA haber dado) lo unico que pasa es que Rowling no quiso escribirlo... porque para Harry es algo tan habitual que no le da importancia, y además, SI JO TUVIERA QUE ESCRIBIR TODAS LAS MUESTRAS DE CARIÑO QUE LE PROFESA HERMIONE A HARRY NO ACABARIA EN LA VIDA!. Respira Prue... respira, ya pasó. Volvamos a lo nuestro. _

**Permanecieron en silencio durante otros 20 minutos: Ron terminaba su redacción de transformaciones entre resoplidos de impaciencia y tachaduras; Hermione escribía sin parar hasta que llego al final del pergamino, que enrollo y sello con mucho cuidado; y Harry contemplaba el fuego deseando mas que nunca que la cabeza de Sirius apareciera entre las llamas y le diera algún consejo sobre como comportarse con las chicas. Pero las llamas solo crepitaban, cada vez mas pequeñas, hasta que las brasas quedaron reducidas a cenizas; entonces Harry giro la cabeza y vio que , una vez mas, se habían quedado solos en la sala común.**

_"Permanecieron en silencio durante otros 20 minutos..." 20 minutos en los que Hermione escribia sin parar... uffff! Cada vez quiero estar menos en la piel de Krum. Escribió sin parar hasta llegar al final del pergamino... que yo no se como os imaginais vosotros la longitud del pergamino, pero por lo que dice ahí es TOCHO largo. Y además¿20 minutos alli los tres sin que nadie diga nada? A mi me resulta sospechoso. Vale que Hermione y Ron estan haciendo algo pero ¿Harry?... Harry está mirando a las musarañas. OSEA QUE ROWLING PONE A TRABAJAR LA MENTE DE HARRY Y NO NOS INVITA A VERLO! Muy bien, me parece perfecto. Pues yo ahora me enfado y ya no la invito más a mi casa pa corregirle la historia. Ale! Jejejejejeje (ya quisiera) Harry tratando de hacernos participes de lo que esta pensando, porque esta deseando poder hablar de ello con alguien... pero a Jo no le parece! Mira tu que cosas. Pues lo siento Harry pero hoy no te toca desahogarte._

**- Buenas noches -dijo entonces Hermione bostezando, y se marcho por la escalera de los dormitorios de las chicas. **

**- No se que habrá visto en Krum -comento Ron cuando Harry y el subían la escalera de los chicos. **

**-Bueno- dijo Harry deteniéndose a pensarlo- Es mayor que nosotros¿no? Y es un jugador internacional de quidditch...**

_DETENGAN LAS MAQUINAS¿Como? Primero Ron haciendo de nuevo gala de su inusitado sentido de la oportunidad (o mejor dicho, de la falta de esta) va y suelta el comentario. Todavía medio dolido y mareado, y pensando además "¿Qué tendrá Krum que no tenga yo?". Lo comentó, como si la cosa no fuera con él. Mira Ron, antes le he dicho a Herm que es mala actriz pero lo tuyo... lo tuyo es que eres tonto y avant! (es tan inocenton que te sabe incluso mal). Y la respuesta de Harry ¿que? "Bueno- dijo deteniéndose a pensarlo" ¿Como que deteniéndote a pensar? Si, eso estaria bien si no fuera por la patochada que sueltas a continuación "...Es mayor que nosotros¿no? Y es un jugador internacional de quiddith..." Perdona¿QUE? Estoy absolutamente convencida de que mi vista ha fallado esta vez. Como es posible que tú, TÚ seas capaz de decir ESO. Sois amigos desde hace 5 años y solo puedes pensar que a Hermione le gusta Krum porque es mayor y porque es jugador de quidditch... aquí hay algo que no cuadra¿cuando Hermione ha sido así? De verdad crees que a Hermione le importa eso? PERO SI TU SABES QUE ESO ES LO QUE MENOS LE GUSTA DE ÉL! (te lo dijo en cuarto!). Que sea famoso y lo persigan no guta! Aggg! Es que contigo me desespero. Y además ese "... es mayor que nosotros¿no?..." De donde te sacas eso? A que te refieres exactamente? Estas hablando de ti o de Hermione? Quien es mayor? Vale, Krum es mayor ¿y eso es un motivo para que le pueda gustar? Estas insinuando que Ron y tu no teneis nada que hacer? Es acaso resquemor eso que siento? Ojalá lo fuera porque al menos así comprenderia un poco más tu actitud... porque sino no se entiende que para decir esas tonterías te PARES A PENSARLO!_

**-Si pero aparte de eso...-continuo Ron, que parecia exasperado-No se, es un proteston y un imbecil¿no?**

_Ya vale Ron, relajate y disfruta... lo tuyo ya no tiene remedio. Se siente! Haber elegido muete! Jejejejejeje_

**-Un poco proteston si es-admitio Harry, que seguia pensando en Cho**_._

_Oh! "Un poco protestó si es, a mi me vino con el cuento de que si Hermione hablaba mucho de mi y bla bla bla... ya ves! Y encima se hacia el victima con Hermione: que si era muy timido, que si iba a la biblio pa verla, que si no se atrevia a acercarse... que si la salvo en la prueba" Esto habria sido lo que Harry probablemente habria dicho o pensado si no hubiera estado pensando en Cho. Pero claro¿Cómo no va a estar pensando en Cho después de lo que le ha dicho Hermione? Bueno, además una actitud así es más tipica de Ron... parece ser que no solo Hermione esta desubicada esta noche!_

**Se quitaron las tunicas y se pusieron los pijamas en silencio. Dean, Seamus y Neville ya dormian. Harry dejo sus gafas en la mesilla y se acostó, pero no cerro las cortinas de su cama adoselada, sino que se quedo contemplando el trozo de cielo estrellado que se veia por la ventana que habia justo al lado de la cama de Neville. Si la noche anterior a aquella misma hora hubiera sabido que veinticuatro horas mas tarde iba a besar a Cho Chang...**

_Si la noche anterior a aquella misma hora hubiera sabido que veinticuatro horas después iba a besar a Cho Chang... probablemente las pesadillas hubieran inundado sus sueños, si, definitivamente hubiera escapado de la sala del ED como si toda una manada de hipogrifos desbocados le persiguiera..._

**- Buenas noches- gruño Ron, que dormia a la derecha de Harry. **

**- Buenas noches- repuso él**

_Pero como siempre Ron estaba ahí para evitar que Harry piense demasiado. Haciendo que la mente de Harry cambie completamente su linea de pensamiento._

**Quiza la proxima vez..., si es que habia una proxima vez..., ella estaria un poco mas contenta. Deberia haberle pedido salir; seguramente ella estaria esperando que lo hiciera, y en esos momentos debia estar furiosa con el... ¿O estaria tumbada en la cama llorando por la muerte de Cedric? Harry no sabia que pensar. Las explicaciones que le habia dado Hermione solo habían conseguido que todo pareciera mas complicado en lugar de ayudarlo a entender lo que sucedia.**

_"...si es que habia una proxima vez..." Inocente! Ayyyyyyyy, menuda alma de cantaro! Me encanta la conclusión a la que llega con las explicaciones de Hermione. En primer lugar se siente en la obligación de volver a ver a Cho, incluso de pedirle salir, esperaba al menos que si eso pasaba Cho lo pasara mejor, evitar las palmaditas en la espalda y esas cosas! Repito: INOCENTE! Por otro lado, y como veremos a lo largo del libro. En el tema Cho, Hermione NO ayuda NADA! Pero nada de verdad, nunca le dice que hacer. Siempre le dice lo que no debia haber hecho pero JAMAS le ayuda a solucionarlo "Mira Harry solo te voy a decir que la has cagado y mucho, pero ¿como pretendes que sea yo la que te diga lo que debes hacer con la otra? Yo te digo lo que debías haber hecho... cuando ya no hay ninguna posibilidad de que pueda salir bien... y así tu te sientes mal... tortura psicológica macho, que esta muy de moda! Soy como el perro del hortelano, ni como ni TE dejo comer! Muajajajajajaja" (Herm, pero que mala eres cuando te cabreas!)_

**Eso es lo que deberían enseñarnos aquí- pensó, y se giro hacia un lado-, como funciona el cerebro de las chicas... seria mucho mas util que lo que nos enseñan en adivinación, desde luego...**

_Pobret meu! Cuanta razon tienes! Jajajaja._

**EN CONCLUSIÓN: J. K, Rowling no pudo ni quiso contener a Hermione! Los personajes se le revelan, han tomado vida propia... Que miedo! TEMBLAD LECTORES DEL SEXTO LIBRO!**

**SEGUIREMOS EN CONTACTO, LA CARTA ESTA EN PROCESO DE CREACIÓN NOS VEMOS!**

* * *

**TODO DEPENDERÁ DE LO BIEN QUE OS PORTEIS CON LOS REVIEWS JEJEJEJEJE. Nena gutan reviews!**


End file.
